Pokemon Journey Book: Red
Summary A trainer going by the name of Jay Redfire along with his electric rodent they travel Kanto conquering gym trainers and catching more pets. But there is an organization who has plans for Kanto.... Plot As morning comes to the Kanto region when the sun rises a triple headed bird with long legs and no wings caws over the Town of Pallet. Dodrio: Caca-Dilly-Do! (Dodrio crowed and then the screen shows a house.) Voice, from house: AHHH!!!! I'M LATE!!! (A young boy that has black messy hair and a black short sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans, white tennis jeans and a red short sleeved jacket with a red cap, ran out with a yellow rodent running beside him with red pouches on its cheeks.) Come on Pikachu!!! We have to make it to Oak's lab before all the Pokemon are gone!!! Jay and Pikachu ran like a Rapidash to the Professor's lab and then zipped inside. Then an elderly man in a white lab coat appears it was the famous Prof. Oak. Prof. Oak: Jay Redflame what are you doing barging without knocking!? Jay: (breathing heavily) Needed to- (breathing) hurry-before Pokemon (breathing) are gone! Prof. Oak: Okay take your pick! (Three balls red and white come out. Prof. Oak picked up the balls and they opened up one revealing blueish greenish dinosaur with a bulb on its back called a Bulbasaur. Then a reddish orange lizard with a flame on it tail called a Charmander, then finally there is a light blue tiny turtle called a Squirtle.) The dinosaur with the bulb is called Bulbasaur a grass/poison type, the flame lizard is called Charmander and finally the tiny turtle is Squirtle. Jay: Hmm there all so interesting Pokemon! Pikachu: Pika! Jay: So I'll- BOOM!!!!!! Prof. Oak: What's going on?! Voice: You're being ''insaulted ''get it a pun on we're insulting him and we assaulted him get it! Other Voice: Shut up with the puns and lets reveal ourselves! Then three people in dark uniforms with a red R on their uniforms. With a Haunter in front of them. First Person: I am the muscle of the team I am Suji! Second Person: The beauty and strategist of the team, Marida! Third Person: And I'm Sid the brains of the operation! And our main team Pokemon Haunter! In Unision: And we're part of Team Rocket! Jay: TEAM ROCKET?! Pikachu use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires a lightning bolt from his cheeks electrocuting the trio.) Sid: Haunter Lick! (Haunter unleashes a tongue that licks Pikachu paralyzing it.) Jay: Gross! Marida: Go Hitmonlee! Use Hi Jump Kick! (Hitmonlee stretches its legs then jumps and kicks Pikachu knocking it towards the wall.) One more time, Hitmonlee! (Pikachu dodges. Hitmonlee then gets damaged badly.) Ahhh! Suji: I choose you Beedrill! Jay: Pikachu use Thunder! (Pikachu is surrounded by electricity then fores a giant lightning bolt that defeats all the trio's Pokemon causing them to fly of into the air.) Trio: Team Rocket's blasting off again! Prof. Oak: Now you can finally choose your first Pokemon! Jay: After much thought I'm choosing Charmander! Charmander: Char Char! As Jay and his Pokemon run off to Route 1 as the start of his journey begins.